Entre les Forges et la Forêt
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Qu'importe ce qui les avait fait se rencontrer, un lien s'était créé entre Ashitaka et San. Un lien qu'une malédiction ou une guerre entre humains et dieux ne pourraient briser.


**Comme Princesse Mononoké est mon film Ghibli préféré, il me semblait naturel d'écrire des drabbles dessus. Je vous prierai de ne pas faire attention à la nullité du titre, je n'étais pas très inspirée pour en trouver un...**

**Évidemment, Princesse Mononoké est l'œuvre du grand Miyazaki et du Studio Ghibli.**

* * *

**Entre les Forges et la Forêt**

**Le regard rivé.**

Comme il l'avait dit à San, Ashitaka demeura au Village des Forges pour y apporter son aide. Les assauts du seigneur Asano et la guerre contre les sangliers du seigneur Okkoto avait affaibli tout le monde, ralentissant considérablement les réparations.

Les jours puis les semaines et finalement les mois passèrent sans qu'il n'ait l'occasion de revoir San. Pourtant il ne cessa jamais de penser à elle.

Quand il se retrouvait sur un toit pour le réparer ou reconstruire entièrement, son regard se portait instinctivement vers la partie restante de la forêt. Il pouvait presque entendre hurler les frères de San, tandis que celle-ci veillait sur les terres du dieu Cerf.

Ashitaka ne pouvait donc qu'attendre avec impatience le jour où ils se reverraient.

.

**Une tournure inattendue.**

Jamais Ashitaka n'aurait dû vivre tant de choses après avoir quitté son village. Après avoir promis à sa sœur de ne jamais l'oublier et de prendre soin de lui, bien des évènements auraient dû le tuer avant que la malédiction ne le ronge.

Il errait sans grand espoir de trouver une véritable solution au poison qui l'assassinait lentement et seul comptait pour lui le fait de ne plus être un danger pour les siens et qu'il ne leur causerait pas de chagrin par une mort dont ils n'apprendront jamais rien.

Puis il avait fait la rencontre de cette fille-loup nommée San, découvrit le village des Forges et il fut entrainé dans un conflit qui ne se conclua qu'avec le mort du dieu Cerf. À la fin de tout cela, Ashitaka n'eut plus aucun doute quant à ce qu'il ferait maintenant que sa malédiction avait disparu.

Le village des Forges paraissait être un lieu très agréable pour vive, ce qui tombait bien : Ashitaka ne se voyait plus vivre loin de San et de cette forêt lui ayant sauvé la vie.

.

**La bénédiction de la louve.**

Même si c'était une humaine, Moro considérait San comme sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais remis cela en doute, qu'importe qu'un jour San, se rendant compte de ses différences avec le reste de sa famille, désire en apprendre plus sur ses semblables. Heureusement San n'avait jamais voulu savoir quoi que ce soit sur les humains, ce qui était pour le mieux : elle valait beaucoup mieux que ces êtres ignobles et avares.

Le cœur de San demeurerait toujours dans cette forêt.

Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce jeune homme sur son étrange élan rouge. Moro l'avait détesté au premier coup d'œil, comme elle haïssait tous les humains. Puis il sauva sa fille qui, dans un geste courageux et précipité, avait décidé d'éliminer Eboshi elle-même.

À ce moment, Moro se mit à douter de son jugement sur cet humain et quand ce même jeune homme se jeta sans hésiter sur la malédiction d'Okkoto pour délivrer San, Moro fut certaine de l'honnêteté de ses sentiments pour sa fille.

Alors, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il y eu un humain que Moro ne haïssait plus et à qui elle offrit sa bénédiction.

.

**Un drôle d'amour.**

— Tu vas encore rendre visite à cette fille-loup ?

En entendant sa femme prononcer ces mots, Kohroku se sentit frissonner.

Ashitaka était vraiment un bon gars, semblable aux héros dans les légendes qui venaient sauver les innocents contre des dangers auxquels personne d'autre ne pouvait faire face. Cela ne rendait que plus dommage qu'il se soit entichée d'une fille aussi étrange et sauvage que la fille-loup vivant dans la forêt.

Il s'était même déjà demandé si Ashitaka avait parfois peur de se faire manger par les loups géants qui semblaient être proches de la fille-loup, avant de se faire réprimander par Toki pour être « aussi ridicule ».

Kohroku se sentit défaillir en voyant Ashitaka sourire doucement avant de répondre à la question de Toki en hochant la tête.

— Oui, je vais voir San. Vous pourriez la rencontre un jour, vous savez.

Toki et Ashitaka furent étonnés en voyant Kohroku blanchir puis s'évanouir.

.

**Un dernier effort.**

Ashitaka n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il savait juste qu'il fallait rendre sa tête au dieu Cerf pour que celui-ci redevienne complet. Le salut de ces terres, de cette forêt et des êtres qui y vivaient en dépendait. De plus, le dieu Cerf l'avait sauvé de la mort une fois. Ce n'était donc que justice qu'il lui rende la pareille.

Ashitaka ignorait cependant ce qui arriverait par la suite. Tout ce qui entrait en contact avec le dieu Cerf mourrait. Ils allaient donc mourir, lui et San. Il aurait préféré éviter qu'elle ne soit entrainée là-dedans mais jamais San ne l'aurait laissé agir seul et il ne serait pas parvenu jusqu'ici sans son aide. De plus, cette forêt était sa maison. Elle était prête à mourir pour la défendre.

Quant à lui, si c'était ainsi que sa vie devait prendre fin, Ashitaka acceptait ce choix. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir empêché cette tragédie d'arriver et de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus sur San.

Dans un dernier effort, Ashitaka ferma les yeux et tenu fermement San alors qu'ils rendaient sa tête au dieu Cerf.

.

**Si nous pouvions nous revoir.**

Ashitaka n'avait jamais oublié le chemin de sa maison. Même s'il ne pouvait plus revenir dans son village natal, il se rappelait exactement dans quelle direction se trouvait sa patrie, sa famille, sa sœur. Cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs fréquemment que son regard s'égare vers l'horizon, pensif et nostalgique.

— Kaya...

Il se demandait ce que devenait sa sœur, si elle pensait aussi souvent à lui qu'il ne pensait à elle.

Ashitaka sourit alors que son cœur se serra. Son plus grand regret était sans doute que Kaya et San, les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, ne puissent pas se rencontrer.

Il espérait que, qu'importe où qu'elle soit, Kaya sache qu'il était heureux, comme il espérait qu'elle soit tout aussi heureuse.

.

**Tu es si jolie.**

Il mourrait. Il le sentait. Son esprit s'éloignait et sa lutte pour rester éveiller ne servait à rien. Il allait mourir et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Au moins, ce ne serait pas la malédiction qui aurait raison de lui mais ses blessures. Il ne les détestait pas, parce qu'elles étaient la preuve qu'il était parvenue à la sauver d'Eboshi, cette fille-loup qui hantait ses pensées depuis leur rencontre.

Il pouvait l'entendre lui parler, alors qu'il était allongé au sol. Sa voix, féroce et remplie d'ardeur. Même maintenant elle ne se laissait pas faire.

Dans un dernier effort, Ashitaka entrouvrit les yeux. Il la vit, elle et son regard intense, ses cheveux courts sauvages et ses marques rouges sur son visage.

— Tu es si jolie...

Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant de mourir, cela lui convenait. Il était heureux d'avoir sauvé la vie de cette fille-loup magnifique.

.

**Sur la montagne fleurie.**

Lorsqu'Ashitaka ouvrit les yeux, il crut être en plein rêve. Il ne se rappelait que d'une chose : Le dieu Cerf se penchant vers San et lui pour récupérer sa tête. Il supposait que cela serait la fin et l'avait accepté.

Pourtant voilà qu'il se sentait vivant, alors que Yakuru venait le réveiller sous le doux éclat chaleureux du soleil.

Ashitaka l'avait aussitôt remarqué : San, endormie à ses côtés, tout aussi vivante que lui. La voir ainsi, alors qu'il faisait jour et que la montagne supposée être détruite par la folie des Hommes et des dieux fleurissait à nouveau, donnait à Ashitaka l'impression de rêver.

Jamais il ne fut aussi heureux de se rendre compte que tout autour de lui était bel et bien réel et ce fut avec émotion qu'il se pencha vers San pour la réveiller à son tour.

* * *

**Bon, je n'ai pas écris beaucoup de drabbles ce coup-ci mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié et merci d'avoir lu ! **


End file.
